


The Sisterhood of Traveling Milkshakes

by arrowsgirlfriday



Series: Tell the World [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort Food, F/M, Gen, flommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsgirlfriday/pseuds/arrowsgirlfriday
Summary: Thea is curious, upset and hungry. Felicity can help.





	1. Chapter 1

_December 1st, 2010_

“So, you and my brother.” Green wide eyes bore deep into blue ones.

“Mmhmm.” 

“And you’re super married to each other.”

“We are.” Felicity nodded.

“That means we’re like sisters, right?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” Felicity smiled and looked around anxiously, hoping for a miracle, heck, hoping that her two faced cat would decide to run into the wall so she’d have an excuse to wonder if her response to Thea’s question would be met with distaste. And Thea’s grin was widening more and more with each second Felicity struggled with her words and dammit, she was not fit to deal with a fifteen year old.

“That’s adorable! You’re adorable.” Thea cooed and finally put her out of her misery. “And if you are my sister does that mean your cat is my niece?”

“Thea.” Tommy said exasperated as he came out of their bedroom and started picking up his bag and books from around the apartment. 

“What?” Thea asked innocently, all wide eyes and pouty lips. “It’s a legit concern of mine!” 

“Thea, play nice. You wanted to get away from your mom, so we’re letting you crash here, don’t make Felicity uncomfortable.”

“Well," she tilted her head to the side, as if thinking about it, "I could make both of you uncomfortable if you’d stay and hang out with us.”

“You know that I’d love to,” he leaned down and quickly pressed his lips against his wife’s as goodbye, “but I’ve got an exam to get to. See ya later,” he ruffled his sister’s hair, “Speedy.” 

“Hey! Stop calling me that!” 

“You’re fifteen, I can call you whatever I want!” and with that he closed the door, leaving Thea and Felicity alone. The latter rushing up from her spot in the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

“Why is my age such a big deal to everyone?” Thea mumbled under her breath, Felicity chose to pretend she hadn’t heard but started planning what to tell her. 

“You want anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Hot cocoa? Milk? Milkshake?”

“I’ll take a milkshake, make it double.” She looked around and leaned in as if she was going to reveal a big state secret. “Do you have strawberry ice cream?” 

“Mmm let me see,” Felicity rummaged around the freezer for a bit and emerged, “sorry no, but we can head down to the store, it’s just two blocks away.” 

Felicity could see Thea was about to brush it off, but she was feeling a little cooped up anyway so she jumped up to put on her snow boots and started bundling up, “come on, grab your coat.” 

Moments later and after closing everything up, both of them were on their way, Felicity finally gathered her courage to speak: “The reason we all keep coming back to your age is because you’re still a child. No, hear me out and don’t take this the wrong way. We all remember what it was like to be fifteen, the excitement, the uncertainty, how you feel you’re old enough to do whatever.” The younger girl kicked a small rock out of her way and rolled her eyes. Felicity stopped her and looked her in the eyes, “Thea, we’re all concerned for you, we all love you,” Thea opened her mouth to protest but Felicity quickly continued, “yes I just met you, but already I feel like you’re my sister as well. And precisely because of this we want to help you make good choices. And what none of us is doing is forcing you to choose as we would because we all know you’re capable of great things.” 

“I just don't think that it's fair,” she looked at the ground, countenance guilty.

"What?" 

"Ollie- he, he did so much and here I am being suffocated to death because of his death." She gasped. "And God if that isn't the most selfish thing I've said all week! He's dead and I'm complaining because I'm not being given as much freedom as he had." 

"Honey, your brother, I'm sure he would want you to choose a better path than he did." Thea shook her head. "You can finish high school with top grades, get into a good college, become an entrepreneur, a mom, both, become a doctor like Tommy, a hacker, a veterinarian, the options are endless. And in order for that to happen, all you have to do is choose. Take the reigns of your life, don't drift." 

Thea huffed, "You make it sound so easy." 

"The choice is easy, making it happen on the other hand... That it is definitely not." Felicity reached out and squeezed her arm. "But you can do it Thea."


	2. Chapter 2

“He was so flirting with you Thea!” Felicity told her with a laugh. 

“Yeah, but he’s not my type. At all.” Thea scrunched up her nose, making her look her age at last. 

“Oh what, perfect jawline is not your type at all?” Felicity mocked, the sixteen year old cashier had been starstruck when he saw Thea and Felicity had tried to get him to ring them up but he just kept on asking Thea questions like, ‘chocolate milk, good right?’ And it was adorable, but also a little upsetting because she was hungry. 

“Mhmm.” Thea Queen thy name is nonchalance. “Anyhow, we’ve got ice cream, so what now? Do we just melt it with our spoons until it’s drinkable?” 

“Sometimes I forget your sheltered upbringing.” Felicity shook her head and started walking towards her small kitchen. “Milkshake making is an important skill that no female should have to live without. Plus, they’re super easy to make.”

Fifteen minutes later, milkshakes in hand, they eyed critically the living room. “I have spare bed sheets and some lights from last year… We should totally make a fort.”

“You know, the last time I did a fort was when I was eleven. Ollie helped me make it and afterwards we read Harry Potter.” Thea took a deep breath and offered her a shaky smile, “it’s one of my fondest memories of him.” 

Felicity hugged her, “He’d be proud of who you’ve grown up to be.”

“Nah, I’m a soon to be high school dropout with a borderline alcoholism problem,” she shrugged, “at least I don’t have a boyfriend to cheat on. I just-” Thea sighed, slumping her shoulders and taking a long sip from her milkshake.

“Thea, regular schooling is not for everyone.” Felicity and Tommy’s cat meowed loudly and jumped into Felicity’s lap. “You could always become an apprentice or start a business, walk dogs, make jam, design and sew clothes, there’s a whole world of possibilities out there. How you do or whether you finish high school or not does not necessarily define your future.” 

“My mom would never allow that. If I told her that what I really wanted was to get a cat, live in he beach and design clothes and sew them myself. Ha!” her rueful smile was painful to see, “I can just imagine how that’d go.”

"I know you're fifteen, but you've got to show real interest in what you want to do. If you just stay the same with the same attitude and occasionally mentioning your desire for fashion, your mom's not going to take you seriously. Take classes, buy a sewing machine with your allowance, be an active participant in your life, Thea. No offense." Thea stared at the ceiling and nodded, Felicity took that as her cue to change the atmosphere. Enough serious talk for today, she wouldn't force Thea to face something she wasn't ready to face. 

"Come on, Tommy should be here soon, what do you wanna watch?"


End file.
